Not a Wednesday
by Aviva Aria
Summary: Eli and Clare have been broken up for a while now, but at a bonfire, they realize that they both wish that everyday was a Wednesday. Base on the PROMO


Hey ya'll, I was planning to write some Closest to Heaven right now, but the promo came out and I couldn't help but write this, so here is another one-shot.

This went in a direction very different from what I was planning, so I hope you like it.

Please Read and Review

Giving you some yummy sweets: Cake/Eclare

She looked beautiful, huddled with Alli whispering softly to her. She was wearing this pretty purple shirt which made her skin look luminescent in the dusky lighting. God I missed her, and her soft skin and her honeysuckle scented hair. I missed wrapping her curls around my fingers and kissing her until I was breathless. I missed making her laugh, and holding her close to me. I missed writing with her. I can't wait til Wednesday to touch her again.

The misfits no longer existed. I felt like there was a divorce of some sort and Clare and I had to work out a custody agreement to see who spent time with Adam. I had lunch Monday and Friday and she had Tuesday and Thursday. We split weekends, she got Saturday and I had Friday nights and Sundays all day. And Wednesdays, despite pretending that we hated each other Clare and I couldn't keep our hands to ourselves.

I may have ruined everything, my friendships, my relationships, and my life. It tore me apart to see her every day in school, to sit near her in English class to listen to her poetry and short stories and hear about Jake, the boy she grew up with, coming back into her life. But every Wednesday at 3:00 pm she was in my arms, her lips pressed to mine, her hands in my hair, her tongue on mine, her teeth scraping my neck. She may deny her feelings, but her body knows that she needs me.

I saw him coming towards our group on the beach. His light brown hair ruffling in the wind, he had a stupid haircut and a stupid face. I hated him. Jake, even his name made my face turn sour.

Last Wednesday while we were wrapped up in each other he called her. She looked at her phone, planning on just turning it off when she released a small 'oh' sound and answered. Five minutes later after she got off the phone she gave me a tense smile and just left, not even giving me an explanation.

Adam had ditched me earlier to sit next to the new girl Katie, she didn't even realize he existed and yet he still was head over heels for her. Considering it was just last month that he loved Fiona, it kind of worried me.

I watched as Clare followed Jake with her eyes, I didn't want her with anyone else, especially him; it tore my heart out to see her behaving the way she used to with me. She flirted with him for a bit before tittering some more with Alli. I wanted to die.

* * *

><p>I could see Eli out of the corner of my eye. We had been avoiding each other since he came back to school. Adam told me he was in therapy now, and had made friends with the new girl, Imogene. I miss talking to him, even though I hated how clingy and crazy he became. He obsessed over our relationship and it tore us apart.<p>

Alli was telling me about her new interest in Dave. It was strange to me to see her not so boy crazy earlier in the semester. I knew it would be soon enough when she would be bitten by that love bug again, I just never expected it to be Dave, wasn't he with the tall girl? I don't remember her name, but I'm sure he was with someone else earlier this year, Sarah or Sandy or something. Right in the middle of our conversation she smiled broadly and nodded behind me.

"It's Jake," she gushed, nudging me towards him. I turned to watch him walk past his boyish grin making me feel shy as I blushed. I tried to ignore the fact that Eli stood right behind him, but I couldn't help it as our eyes met. He licked his lips and offered me a half smile as I just stared. God, I missed him. Our Wednesdays together were no longer enough, I needed more of him, and yet, I knew I couldn't even try.

Alli nudged me again, trying to get me away from looking at Eli. We may be broken up, I may think that Jake is sweet and cute, but Eli was still on my mind.

I missed being a part of a group, Adam, Eli and I were a force to be reckoned with when we were together, but now that we had gone our separate ways I felt empty.

I turned back to Alli and tried to listen to her for a while, my mind wandering as thoughts of the past filled my thoughts. Everything felt wrong now that Eli and I were together. I felt bad for how things ended, but I made the decision to end things, and I had to stick by it.

I needed to find something to get him off my mind.

* * *

><p>I watched Eli and Clare for a bit, they were so stubborn, neither one wanting to admit they were wrong, yet still pining for one another. I hoped this time apart would make them realize how much they needed each other, but somehow they had each found someone to latch onto. For Clare it was Jake, one of Drew's new friends, he was a nice guy and I could see how friendly he and Clare were, but there was something about him that made me think that perhaps he just saw her as a friend. Eli met Imogen at group therapy, she was different too, which is why he drifted towards her. I'm not really a fan though. At first I thought she was cool, but then she noticed Eli's interest in Clare and she started dressing like her, curling her dark hair and wearing an ungodly amount of denim, which only Clare can pull off.<p>

I guess as their best friend I am the one who sees what they are hiding.

They don't know it, but I've seen them after school on Wednesdays, pressed up against the side of the building, pulling at each other's clothing, swearing that this would be the last time, but every Wednesday for three weeks they've been wrapped in each other's arms.

I could tell that despite their feelings though, that Clare wasn't anywhere near ready to forgive Eli.

I made conversation with Katie as I watched them, she was a really nice girl, and after the Fiona fiasco, I needed someone as pretty and nice as her to hang out with. Even if she isn't interested in me, it would be nice if I had a friend who wasn't completely insane with love.

I watched as Eli went off to talk to Fiona, I was still bitter about what happened between us, I hated that she didn't understand my feelings, and how terrible I felt, but now that she was out of the closet there was really nothing I could do about it. Clare started dancing around with sparklers, right in front of Eli and I knew it was her way of keeping his attention.

* * *

><p>I danced in front of him, not really vying for his attention, but trying to stop my mind from wandering towards our Wednesdays. I twirled and twirled trying to distract myself from imaging his lips no mine and his hands on my waist. All I wanted in this moment was to be beside him again, back at the rundown church sitting on the hammock, together.<p>

I dreamt of kissing him, of curling against his body in his, much cleaner bedroom, of sitting beside him my lips wet a swollen from our kisses, my shirt hanging from the ceiling fan my hands drifting across the bare skin of his stomach.

I turned and turned until I bumped into Jake, the sparklers in my hands almost burning him in our collision. I tried to laugh it off, but felt awkward when he steadied me, his hand resting on my lower back.

"Are you ok?" His voice was deep and no more than a hoarse whisper, as though he had something in his throat.

"Yeah," I nodded vigorously, probably making a fool of myself. "I'm fine, just enjoying my sparklers."

He laughed.

"Just don't kill anyone with them."

I smiled in response, planning on telling him I had no intention to kill, but wouldn't mind wounding or maiming anyone, when I realized that only Eli would laugh at that joke.

I turned my head to look in Eli's direction. He wasn't talking to Fiona anymore, but when my eyes wandered a bit I found him talking to a girl in glasses and a denim jacket much like the one I was wearing. She too had a sparkler in her hand and I couldn't help but wince when she leaned into him. Our eyes met above her head and he took a step towards me, blocked only when she reached for his arm.

I turned back to Jake ready to flirt myself out of my Eli funk when a hand latched around my wrist.

"Clare I uh" I looked into Eli's dark green eyes. "Can we talk?"

I looked at Jake and smiled apologetically and allowed Eli to walk me down the beach away.

"Look, Clare I-" He started just when I did.

"I miss you Eli." We both looked at each other, slightly shocked at what I said. "I mean..uh-"

He pitched forward in that instant and lifted me into his arms, our lips connecting fully and our bodies pressing together.

It wasn't Wednesday.

"Clare, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you Eli, just" I sighed. "Please understand, I can't spend every waking moment with you, I need some space."

"I love you Clare." He pressed his hand to my cheek, caressing the curve of my face.

"I love you too."

"I don't want to live without you," he looked off into the horizon, like he was saying goodbye to someone, or something. "I know you're not like Julia, but sometimes, it's hard for me to separate you guys."

I felt uncomfortable. I'm nothing like Julia.

"I mean, you both brought me such happiness, I just got over protective when I thought that something would take you away from me."

His hand grasped mine and I couldn't help but smile when I felt his long fingers curve around mine.

"You make me happy too." I leaned up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Will you be my girlfriend again?" He asked, when I opened my mouth to respond he added quickly "At least as a trial, I promise you my therapist is helping and I'm taking my meds."

"I was going to say yes," I leaned against him. "Boyfriend."

As fireworks went off again over head I could hear our friends laughing in the background, Eli slipped his hand into mine, and we walked back towards the party ready to start again. Together.


End file.
